


My Life. As Madzie.

by hasenfu (HolyMad)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Diners, Diners, Disaster Bi Magnus Bane, F/F, Gay Disaster Alec Lightwood, M/M, Madzie is a Lollins, Multi, Other, POV First Person, POV Madzie, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Simon Lewis Has Panic Attacks, disaster queers, fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/hasenfu
Summary: Things that happen when your immune deficiency is made fashion: The world is out to kill you. Especially waiters.Not nice to Izzy.Featuring disasters Malec, two-bodies-one-brain CatDot and Maia/Simon+Raphael in a polyam chain.Hi. My name is Madzie. And I have Coeliac Disease.
Relationships: Catarina Loss/Dorothea "Dot" Rollins, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts/Simon Lewis+Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, the + for qpr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	My Life. As Madzie.

The nice lady with the cool shoes finally comes back from the busy kitchen with the big plate of steaming fries. 

Or chips but Ragnor didn't want to come today so I can say fries. Many things are fried but french fries are the only valid fries because I can eat them. So I can say fries to the sole thing that is fried and that I can eat. Eat that, Ragnor.

Then the nice lady trips and says many not nice words and I snort. But then I'm annoyed because the fries fell to the floor. I make my cute pouty face and tell CatMom about my dirty fries. She keeps talking with DotMom so I look at them and pull on her sleeve. "Mommy! I'm hungry!" No reaction.

The nice lady excuses herself for the mishap and sees my bracelet. "Hey, Celia I really like your bracelet! It's very elegant!" She says with a fake smile.

> Hi. My name is Madzie. And I have Coeliac Disease.

I smile with a better fake smile than she did. You learn a good smile very quickly when your family loves to take pictures and send them all over the world. "Oh, no. I'm Madzie. This is my coeliac's bracelet in case I'm sent to a hospital." 

The woman frowns until it dawns on her. I love the face when waiters realize they almost killed me. Makes the risk worth it, to be honest.

My moms pause their conversation. "Hospital??" they scream in unison. Sometimes they're creepy like that.

I sigh but RaphaelUncle jumps in. "Nobody's going to the hospital, ladies. Madzie just explained her bracelet to the waitress. No big deal." My moms look relieved so with that done he adds "She'll get a new plate, right? Not that I don't believe we could eat from your immaculate floor, but we also shouldn't risk it with my dear niece and her frail immune system, don't you agree?" with his signature boss-smile.

The waitress stutters and stumbles back to the kitchen and to the cook that's been staring at MagnusUncle whenever possible. "Glutenfree fries, Alec!" she sings in a cheery tone. I don't think she specified glutenfree earlier? Maybe I was busy watching my family.

Raphael snickers. It's dangerous when he snickers. I hope this time my fries turn out well. He promised this diner would be great. For all of us. And it does look organic™ and such. It's all even kosher or halal so Simon, Maia and Magnus could choose quite freely. Unlike me. But I like fries. On a plate on a table. Not on the floor.

AlecCook is busy with something for the other family in this diner and I see him mumble something. It's just fries!! They fry themselves!!! Just a shovel and into the fryer!! I'm so hungry.

He keeps working on something that sounds like a pan. That's okay but on very thin ice.

Then he stops for a minute and gets a very scary face but resumes his cooking quickly. I don't like being here.

The waitress meanwhile brushes up the fries.

24 hours later AlecCook puts two plates of not-my-food onto the bar and tells her through gritted teeth "Table two, Izzy." 

He's really scary but if he directs that at fake-smile lady who almost killed me, I think it's okay. He also puts on a different apron and adds a mask and gloves. That didn't happen before. Then he steps into the Plexiglas box next to the kitchen. That _definitely_ didn't happen before.

I stand up to see what he does behind the bar and looks like I finally get edible food in this Chili's.

Waitress is back from doing small talk with the wrong family and calls AlecCook so she can fetch my fries.

I can't hear him through the glass but neither can she apparently. She knocks but he looks up with a death glare and she steps back. Have I said I hate being here?

He's done with my fries and gets a plate from inside his box. I 100% would have died had I touched the other plate.

He opens that little window to the bar and says something which makes her step back further. Then he sets down my fries on the bar before putting off the apron and mask and she tells him "It's not my fault you keep looking at your ex." 

So that's why he kept looking over!! Though, I wonder why Raphael positioned Magnus with the back to the kitchen. Raphael snickers again and I _really_ hope he sent us here for the drama and not to kill me.

AlecCook gives the waitress another deathglare and tells her that even in case he hadn't heard her "glutenfree" addition, she should have made sure. But instead maybe she didn't tell him in the first place because only hipsters eat glutenfree? He's yelling at the end.

Raphael and Maia are hugging a crying Simon. Which means he won't eat any time soon. Which means as long as screamy boi is still fighting with killer girl, I could eat Simon's chicken. It looks really good. I don't think screamy boi went into his box for it, though. Give me my fries!!!

Killer girl screams and throws her apron on the floor, so screamy boi is done with his second job and goes back to his main job, which is giving me food. At least I hope so because he's stepping out of the box and rounds the bar. And… He's grabbing my plate? I might? Get? Food?

When he's one step behind us, he stops. He stops!! To breathe. Okay he gets one breath because of his ex next to me. But then I want my fucking fries, mister.

He puts on a fake smile, rolls his eyes and lets his face fall.

For a moment I think I'm hallucinating but he's actually stepping towards the table to bring me my food.

"Hello, I'm Alec Lightwood, the cook of this small diner." His eyes roam over all of us but they keep going back to a gaping Magnus. "Some of you might know me from a couple years ago. I'm sorry that you had to witness the discussion with my sister. These fries are for you, I think?" He really hands me the fries and I might just cry. But I won't.

Instead I look at Raphael who's grinning- and by the look on Simon's face squeezing his hand to death.

He leaves with a greeting to Ragnor. Nothing happens, everyone is silent so I just start eating. The family next to us must have bailed some time during the fight.

Once my starving recedes I look around. Most of the plates are still half full, yet no one is moving. Some look down on their plates though. That must be sad. Seeing food but not eating. But also they already had some of it unlike me. I carry on eating but not being on the edge of death makes it possible to still look at the others.

Raphael is staring at Magnus. CatMom is glaring at Raphael. Raphael is raising an eyebrow at CatMom then blinks at Magnus.

The problem is that Magnus' eyes are fixed on his plate.

It's Simon who stops this. "Magnus, if you don't get up right now and clear up whatever that was, I will a hundred percent lose my hand and you'll have to pay the insurance, which you might be even able to, but I like my hand so fuck off." Simon rarely curses. He talks a lot but without strong words.

Suddenly he winces and Raphael puts his arms on the table to lean forward into Magnus' space. "Get up right now. You hurt my baby." That's… not exactly accurate.

Magnus rolls his eyes. "I think not." But also...

I'm quite sure Raphael chose this diner for the drama and not to kill me because he stands up to lean on the table threatening Magnus. Which means I use the fries as popcorn substitute and watch the show. "If you don't get up in the next second, I will absolutely pull you to the kitchen by your sleeve. Ripping it or not."

Magnus jumps up and hits his thighs against the table. He loves his clothes. The glasses and plates rattle loudly and I hear a gasp from somewhere. It came from behind me which means it's Alec but when I turn around his nose is buried in a book.

Magnus tells Raphael "This is your fault", which gets him a "Uhm, I didn't break up with the love of my life. Now talk to him if you don't want to lose your shirt." in return.

He gets up slowly this time and steps over to the counter. I scoot closer and turn away from the table to let my legs dangle on the outside of the bench. It always feels gangster to do that but you also dangle your feet when you sit normally at a table so it's stupid but whatever.

The exes whisper shortly and then walk through a door. 

I huff but so does everyone else.

Then noise startles me because they all pick up their cutlery and carry on eating. Like nothing happened. I look at Maia who raises an eyebrow at me and shrugs. She then helps Simon come back to the living and they start eating, too.

I shuffle back and munch the rest of my slowly lukewarm fries.

My plate is almost empty when the door opens again and they stumble out giggling. Magnus' makeup is absolutely fucked and he looks like he cried the whole time, but he's laughing now, so. 

Alec pulls Magnus back and it sounds like he tells Magnus to stop crying because his mascara keeps running. And. To be honest. That was lost an hour ago.

Magnus giggles, though, and Alec wipes his cheeks with a tissue before kissing his forehead. Adorable.

They walk over to our table and whisper something. Magnus nods and kisses Alec's cheek. Then he fake-coughs in the way to get attention and slaps his hand on the table.

It takes a bit but Simon screams "Are you engaged??". I look again and until today Magnus has kept his left ring finger free because #single but now there's a ring. With a small stone set inside.

Magnus is grinning so hard it looks painful and it splits even further when he says "Yes."

Alec looks uncomfortable and he mumbles "I'll get you a new one later. It vanishes between your others." Maybe Alec had it since they broke up? Nerd.

Magnus turns around and gasps enraged. "Absolutely not! I'd take all others off if it made you feel better!!"

'Magnus. That's not you. You need the rings and the necklaces and vests. I can't do that to you."

He hugs Alec tight and whispers something in his ear. It starts a whisper-fight. I can see why they broke up.


End file.
